Cecilia's Diary
by Luxy536
Summary: Cecilia's diary with poetry.
1. Default Chapter

Saturday, February 17th 1975  
_______________________  
Mom lets Bonnie get away with everything. It's so unfair.  
Bonnie, the brain cheated on her midterms and what guess  
What mom does, she tells her not to do it again for it is a sin to lie.  
Hell, Mom would put me up for adoption if I did that.  
Six grade is really hard. Everyone think I'm weird at school.  
But they know I'm mature for my age, and I have gifts.  
Those little three-year-olds can't stand a chance.  
Mom made this disgusting pot roast last night,  
it looks like shit. It is shit. I didn't eat alot.  
I saw lux with her new boyfriend today.  
They're all the same, stupid jocks.  
Therese made Principals honor roll,  
same with Mary and Bonnie.  
Lux is like getting 2 F's.  
One in Math (she's in the lowest class)  
and the other in biology.  
I made honor roll.  
Dad got so mad when he saw Lux's report card,  
he flipped when he saw her grade in math.  
How can a math teacher's daughter get a F  
in math? Pretty strange huh. Well she's on  
restriction for that and won't be able to go outside  
for a while like one week. I hate it when mom does that.  
She's fucking nuts! Locking us in our rooms.  
Who does she think she is?  
She won't even let us go in a car anymore.  
She's crazy.  
-Cecilia  
  
Sunday, February 18th 1975  
_____________________  
I think Bonnie is starting to get depressed.  
She's not acting like herself anymore.  
I mean you should see her, she cries every second.  
-Cecilia 


	2. Week 2

Tuesday, February 20th 1975  
  
______________________  
  
Today at school, these guys were saying, "Hey gothic Cecilia go, put your makeup on."  
  
I felt like punching but I didn't. I ignored them.  
Weds, February 21 1975  
  
__________________  
  
No one sat with me at lunch today.  
  
I felt well, I'm used to it.  
  
It's what happens everyday.  
  
The kids are too scared to face up with the  
  
reality they have coming up to them.  
  
They're stupid-athletic-shitbrains.  
Friday, February 23rd 1975  
  
____________________  
  
I got a 98.0% on my test. 


	3. Afternoon Sister

____afternoon sister  
The Sun so bright,  
the yellow vivid light,  
the crsip fresh air,  
the green with flair,  
falling down,  
without a sound,  
this peaceful world,  
should be a memory,  
with you,  
my afternoon sister 


	4. Tuesday

Tuesday/Feb 16th  
____________________  
Today we went to the park.  
Bonnie & Mary played ring-  
around-the-rosie.Therese,  
Lux and I picked flowers. 


	5. Trees

The Trees grow  
as much as you  
know until you  
understand. 


	6. Empty house

___emptyhouse  
we live here,  
our thoughts run free,  
silence in a distance,  
not a word undercept,  
with saour or wept,  
this house you see,  
it's wallks blank,  
it's pictures clear,  
the house with no  
sound,  
this empty house. 


	7. start of week 3

Sun, March 3,1975  
  
Mary skipped church today. She hates going to church. To her it's the quote:" Hell hole of the world". She hates it how Jim Warner always looks at her like He's interested in her. She was pretending she was Sleeping and when Mom came in she said,"Ok Mary is sleeping So she's not going to church. Let's all go." I could hear her door open a slight crack When mom was putting the cups back, (right after she said Mary isn't going) and I could see what Mary was doing, up out of bed glad she's not going to church. I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to go to church, Rev. Butters always recognizes what Diane Porter did every week. It makes me want to fall asleep, sometimes well I'll admit I do sometimes haze off a bit but Therese slightly bumps me telling me to wake Up so Mom won't yell at me back home. 


	8. Week four

Wed.6.1975  
  
Lux is such a liar. She was telling Therese, Mary, Bonnie and I how her boyfriend Kevin touches her, and tries to force her into sex. I do not believe a word she says. She always makes up tales about how she's ditching class and what not. Bonnie told me she doubted what Lux said.  
  
"Don't believe a word she says." Bonnie told me. While she was folding her clothes back into the drawer. She was folding them in a perfect manner and very neatly.  
  
"You know that time when Lux stole that candy from the old magazine stand down-town? " Bonnie asked me  
  
I was eight when that happened and Lux was nine and I remembered it quite well. When Mom asked her if she stole anything Lux replied,  
  
"No. It was Mary." Lux told Mom.  
  
She quickly put the candy in Mary's Pea Coat pocket's and when Mom reached in she picked out the candy and said,  
  
"MARY CLARIENCE LISBON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING STEALING CANDY?"  
  
"But..I-I didn't steal it Mom." Mary insisted.  
  
"No buts." Mom said.  
  
Lux was trying to hold her laughter and I gave her a evil look.  
  
"What?" Lux said to me.  
  
"Mary was grounded for four weeks because of Lux's fib." Bonnie said to me. She finished putting away her clothes and sat on her bed.  
  
At nighttime Lux again, complained about what Kevin was doing.  
  
"Oh the things he does to me." Lux bitched.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said to myself  
  
"Whatever." I said quietly.  
  
Mom came in and told us it was time for bed. 


	9. friday oct 31

Friday 31 October 1975  
  
Did you hear about that Martha girl in Conneticut?  
Apparently she was killed by a golf club. Someone whacked her (I mean whacked like hitting it to her head) and then stabbing it through her neck.  
Such a sad world. Our world today is full of stupid fucks just trying to get out of here first.  
Even if one of the ten commandments ,is thou shall not kill , people blow each other's brains out,  
everyday for pleasure, money, love and work.  
She was fifteen, Bonnie's age. Mom made sure we pray for her family and for the person that killed her. Weird thing is the place it happened is where my uncle lives and my aunt and their 4 kids. In Belle Haven, some of them are Martha's age or around that age. Most of them are older than me. I think a guy her age killed her. She was hard to get and played hard to get , kind of what Lux does. That can get people angry.  
  
What happened today so far:  
  
I woke up, prayed the rosary said the apostle's creed, our father, 3 hail marys, glory to the father, tried to remember the first mystery, our father, ten hail marys, i tried to think of the mystery but my stomach was starving, glory to the father, second mystery, repeat 6 &7, and try to at least think of something from the 6,7&8 mysteries.  
  
I got some new holy cards.  
  
1 Anthony of Abbot (he's a patron saint for domestic animals)  
1 Brendan the navigator (patron saint for whales)  
1 gerad majella (lux has a crush on him bonnie thinks that his spirt might have impreginated her)  
i think she's just a nut job 3 more virgin mary cards  
  
The Joyful Mysteries The Annunciation The Visitation The Birth of the Lord The Presentation in the Temple The Finding in the Temple The Sorrowful Mysteries The Agony in the Garden The Scourging at the Pillar The Crowning with Thorns Jesus carries his cross The Crucifixion The Glorious Mysteries The Resurrection The Ascension of Our Lord The Descent of the Holy Spirit The Assumption of the Blessed Virgin The Coronation of the Blessed Virgin as Queen of Heaven  
  
i have to remember this or mother will punish me.  
  
hail mary in latin:  
  
Ave Mar¡a, grtia plena, D¢minus tecum.  
Bened¡cta tu in muli‚ribus, et bened¡ctus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Mar¡a, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccat¢ribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostr'.  
  
Hail mary in polish:  
  
Zdrowas Mario, laskis pelna Pan z Toba, blogoslawionas Ty miedzy niewiastami I blogoslawiony owoc zywota Twojego Jezus; swieta Mario, Matko Boza, m¢dl sie za nami grzesznymi teraz i w godzine Smierci naszej.  
  
do you see the similarities? 


End file.
